The present invention relates to occupant seats and, more particularly, to a seat headrest mechanism.
A variety of headrest adjustment and retention mechanisms have been constructed for use with occupant seats. Many of these mechanisms allow the occupant to manually adjust the position of the headrest to conform to a specific occupant's physical characteristics. These mechanisms require the occupant to provide the lifting or lowering force. While these mechanisms have been effectively implemented in vehicles, certain luxury vehicle markets would benefit from a power assisted headrest adjustment mechanism.
Power assisted headrest mechanisms also exist. However, improvements to the field of invention may be made. For example, some of the known devices are relatively costly and complex having a large number of components. Additionally, it would be desirable to easily modify existing manually adjustable headrest attachment systems to incorporate a powered headrest mechanism.